saint_for_rentfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Halliday
Official Description Left in charge of an Inn for Time Travelers by his father, Saint was content with his unassuming fate until a certain Cat barged in with a monster at her heels. Now, Saint must reclaim his life to help her and his own younger brother, Patrick.''http://www.saintforrent.com/aboutcast History Little is currently known about Saint's background. He was born the son of renown time-travel scientist, Professor Halliday, though often saw his brand of father to be more like experimentations. Becoming Innkeeper At the age of 22, Saint was sent to live in the Cloverhouse Inn (year 2012) to become its new innkeeper. Additionally, he was tasked with raising then-infant Patrick Halliday, his brother. Shortly after Saint and Patrick's instatement in the Cloverhouse, they were visited by Anita and her infant daughter Antonia, who were on the run from Antonia's father. The two became residents in the Cloverhouse, living as a happy family of four. Some years later, Anita and Antonia suddenly left the Cloverhouse, possibly due to Antonia's father getting close to their location. Patrick's Quest Saint continued to raise Patrick alone. He was paid an unexpected visit from a present-day Patrick (age 20) who was looking for their father's monocle which he'd lost in the timestream while dodging the wrath of his Consultant. Saint happily welcomed him, though misunderstood his arrival to mean he was staying to help raise his younger self. When questioned about the monocle, Saint revealed to possess it and offered it to him, but Patrick explained that this one was to be a gift to his young self and left to continue his hunt, though Saint informed him that the Cloverhouse would always be his home. At some point, Professor Halliday suddenly decided to take his youngest son away from the Cloverhouse. Though Saint pleaded with him to let Patrick stay, he was forced to let him go but not before giving him their father's monocle. Saint would later hear that Patrick was taken to live in the Helen and, believing he would receive a wonderful life with Kanon and Mei, let him be. After spending a year alone in the Cloverhouse, Saint was visited by a young man who introduced himself as Armand Reyes (19 years old, newly scarred). Though Armand was a stranger to Saint at this time, he welcomed him into his home. At the same time, he was paid a second visit from Present-Day Patrick, still looking for his monocle. The younger brother grew frustrated with Saint's inability to understand his quest and left suddenly. For years following, Saint received numerous visits from Armands of varying ages who would grow to become his best friend. With his help, he transformed the Cloverhouse into a beautiful inn which he hoped would raise him to five stars and also convince his father he was capable of raising Patrick. Saint also received visits from an older Antonia who, now informed of time travel, would keep him company often. In 2029, Saint was paid a third visit from Patrick in his hunt for the monocle. However, the younger Halliday quickly collapsed from time lag and was forced to rest. When he recovered, Saint questioned him on his odd visa and the two bickered about Saint's lack of knowledge about time travel. The argument culminated with Saint threatening to tell their father of Patrick's activities, enraging the younger brother. Saint quickly retracted this threat and instead, offered to take blame for the missing monocle and suggested that Patrick rewrite the Cloverhouse's history so that their father did not take him away, an event that Saint has been worried over for years. Before Patrick could reply to this, Armand (age 19, shaved head) stepped into the fight and punched Patrick in defense of Saint. Horrified by the assault, Saint restrained Armand while allowing his little brother to escape. Though Saint scolded Armand for daring to strike his precious brother, Armand explained the situation from his perspective and Saint seemed to have forgiven him. Where the Story Begins In 2030, Kitty landed in the Cloverhouse, seeking Saint's help in dispatching Patrick's Consultant which he'd left for them to take care of. Though he initially scares it off with help from his father's cane, he loses it within the Cloverhouse and after the arrive of Armand (age 19, snarky), lets it be for the night. The next morning, Saint calls on other innkeepers (one being Kanon) to ask if they know anything of the monster or the mysterious shapeshifting cat. Neither take his claims seriously so he's left to hunt out the monster himself while leaving Armand in charge of watching Kitty. The Consultant eventually reemerges and nearly kills Armand though he's rescued by two of his future selves, Shaved-Head (age 19) and Bearded (age 22). with help from them and Kitty, Saint cuts off the Consultant's head and pins it with the knife, keeping her in a stasis. The rest of his guests leave except from Beard-Armand and Snarky-Armand, who received a concussion during the fight. The next day, Saint and Armand try to decide what to do with the Consultant. Armand tries to recall how they settled the issue as he remembers from his younger self, but the concussion has made Snarky-Armand' s memories fuzzy. what he does recall is that Patrick is involved and, understanding the animosity between his best friend and his brother, Saint allows him to leave though he does promise he'll return later to help him out. ''To be continued